TAWOTP the Movie 2
|image = tawotpthemovie2poster.png |caption = Theatrical release poster |director = Chase Rafter |producer = Brian Sharp Sam Lee |writer = Craig Kellman Satomi Hinatsu Eric C. Wiese Dee Cashin Derek Napolitano Chase Rafter Justin Miller |screenplay = Dee Cashin |based on = Characters from "TAWOTP" Created by: Chase Rafter |starring = Joey Salli Emma Ivy Kate Alan Brian Tom Julie Russell Justin |music = Kevin MacLeod Michael Huang |editor = Niall Burns |studio = GoAnimate Rafter Productions Jacknjellify |distributor = GoAnimate Studios |released = March 30, 2018 (Canada) April 20, 2018 (USA) |language = English |runtime = 92 minutes |budget = $65 million |gross = $420,122,600 |rating = PG (for Rude Humor, Mild Action and Some Language) |previous = At the End of the Worlds (Series Finale; TAWOTP) |followed = TBA (TAWOTP's Adult Party Cartoon) }} TAWOTP the Movie 2: Power of Four is a upcoming 2018 American-Canadian traditional animated comedy superhero film based on the animated television series TAWOTP created by Chase Rafter. The film is a sequel to the 2017 animated film TAWOTP the Movie. It was directed by Chase Rafter, one of the writers of the first film, and written by Rafter, Satomi, and more. The movie stars the regular television cast (Joey, Salli, Emma, Ivy, Kate, Alan, Brian, Tom, Julie, Russell, Justin), who are returning to reprise their respective roles from the series and the previous film, with guest appearances by Justin as Four and Brian as X from the jacknjellify by YouTube. The film is produced by GoAnimate, Rafter Productions, and Jacknjellify, and distributed by GoAnimate Studios. The film was released on April 20, 2018 to generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $268 million on a budget of $73 million. The reference of the film will be called The Powerpuff Girls: Power of Four and GoAnimate the Movie. The film centers when Stickgirl blames a string of accidents on her friend Ruby, her sisters begin to think she's lost her mind; the girls learn Ruby's backstory from the Stickmom and Stickdad, Flower and Ruby herself. The team hang out with their Stickgirl's friend Ruby, who gets a taste of fighting stickkids as part of the TAWOTP family. When Ruby struggles to control her powers an evil force arises to take advantage. When Him absorbs Ruby and her powers, the team must work together to rescue their sister and save Yoyle City from destruction. It is rated PG for "rude humor, mild action, and some language" Plot After the events of the series finale, Stickmom asks the kids to go back inside, Stickboy and the team looking. And he’s gone. But, Stickboy goes inside. Sitting and writing the script. Stickkids and Freesmarters look to Stickboy that the script for the sequel is complete. Stickboy, and the team, The parents, and Narrator Guy are singing “Were Doing a Sequel” by The Muppets, Tony, and Gaga. Stickblack and Stickwing are arguing over Stickgirl. Cast *Joey as Stickboy *Salli as Stickgirl *Emma as Stickanais/Flower *Kate as Stickmom *Alan as Stickdad *Russell as Stickwing *Tom as Stickblack/Stick teddy bear *Julie as Stickgirl 2/Stick Triangle *Brian as Narrator Guy/Four *Justin as Book/X/Stickboy Mini *Ivy as Ruby/Stickgirl Mini Production After the release of TAWOTP the Movie in October 2017, Chase Rafter confirmed that they might work on a sequel idea. In late November 2017, The New York Times reported that the TAWOTP team are developing a sequel to TAWOTP the Movie. In early December 2017, it was first announced under the title of "Untitled second TAWOTP film". Other titles that had been considered include, among others TAWOTP: The Second Film, TAWOTP: The Sequel and TAWOTP The Movie 2: Stickboy to the Rescue (before getting split apart). Release Originally, the film was set to be released on February 9, 2018, but was pushed back to May 25, 2018 to avoid competition with Peter Rabbit, but was later changed to May 18, 2018. In December 24, 2017, it is finally set for a release on April 20, 2018, The film also includes an original animated short film made by Chase Rafter and Cary Huang, "Lovers Goes Crazy". Promotional television spots for the movie featured the song "Faith" by Stevie Wonder. The film's main theme is "Unforgettable" by Sia Furler, which was a same as Finding Dory while at the beginning in the end credits. The script was completed in February 5, 2018, Chase Rafter announced that all parts from the sequel will upload on March 4, 2018 during its the 1st anniversary. Home media TAWOTP the Movie 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on August 8, 2018. Sequel A sequel titled TAWOTP the Movie 3: The Revenge will be released on October 26, 2018. Music Kevin MacLeod compose the film's orchestral score. The original soundtrack album was released by Warner Bros. Records in the United States on April 10, 2018 on CD, Vinyl, and digital download. Varèse Sarabande handled distribution of the score from MacLeod. Songs * “We’re Doing a Sequel” Song by Muppets (Muppets Most Wanted) *“You’re the Mean One Mr Grinch” (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *“Jekyll Jekyll Hyde” sung by Brian (Arthur) *”Homework” sung by Mr. Ratburn and students (Arthur) *”What Do We Cars” sung by Stink cats (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * “Unforgettable” Song by Sia Furler (Finding Dory), started at the end credits. Category:Movies Category:2018